OUAT: Return of the Comeback
by Han dj
Summary: To stop Pan's curse, Regina have to destroy the original curse, and take them all back to EF. The counter curse worked but instead of EF the return to SB before the curse was broken, and everyne remembers execept 1. SQ end game of course. Complete summary inside
1. Prologue

Summary: My take on Season three Episode eleven, everything after that doesn't happen. Regina knows what she have to pay to stop Peter Pan's curse so she gave up the person she loves the most, but she and the rest of the citizen of Storybrooke, without Rumple didn't anticipate the speed of the curse. Regina had to make the counter curse prematurely without waiting for Emma and Henry to drive off long enough. Pan's curse and the destruction of the original dark curse met, and as Regina predicted, the magic had indeed sent them back.

To Storybrooke, before the curse was broken. When everything had begun instead of in the EF. The catch: Everyone remembers except one.

Disclaimer: Never owned OUaT. Title used without permission from Viva Films (Lifted from movie Pedro Penduko: Return of the Comeback, starring Janno Gibbs). Dialogue transcripts from ouattranscripts.

A/N: Read one or two where people were returned to the beginning, I thought I'd make a go on this plot line. This one I planned to be crackish (is that even a word), funny (I hope) and no, it's not going to be a re-write of the original as I probably won't be inserting any angst, though Henry would be more aware so there's the 'guilt angst' somewhere. Rating this T. Those who died will remain dead (Sorry Rumbellers!) and those who were not in Season 1 may be mentioned (but no, Robinhood won't be mentioned aside from here) but that's how far as their characters go.

I need to write this so I can sleep despite all the hanging stories I have for SQ. ごめんーなさい！(sorry!)

 **OUAT: Return of the Comeback**

 _part 1: prologue_

[Storybrooke, present]

Belle, David, Hook, Emma, Mary Margaret and Neal are following Granny who was sniffing real Henry's scent, "I've got a scent, he's nearby."

"The Tower?" Emma asked, with a nod of grey haired head, everyone (including Regina who came out of nowhere?) approached the clock tower where Henry - now back in her original body- ran out of the library.

He was panting as he shouted, "It's me, it's me! It worked!" then he hugged both his moms, "Mom, mom... I just saw you guys. You guys just saw me."

Bewildered, "But we didn't see you," his brunette mother said. And the rest of the conversation was interrupted by the savior,

"He's got it!" the blonde sheriff said to which Henry handed her the scroll, which in turn she handed to Regina, who upon getting the scroll collapse right after a burst of purple light from the scroll itself.

"Regina!" Emma screamed in panic as she catches the ex-mayor.

A few minutes later, the brunette woman awakens, "Emma..."

"What happened? You okay?" she and Henry were still kneeling on the pavement where Regina had collapse, The rest were surrounding the three as they watched with concern for the once Evil Queen.

Regina stood with the help of the savior and faced the group, "Yes, I'm fine."

Snow White stepped closer, "What is it? What happened when you touched it?" it was obvious, the care Snow had once buried to her once step-mother had resurfaced and coming in full force.

Regina eyed the other brunette, "I saw what needed to be done." then to Henry,

"Mom, are you going to be okay?"

The ex mayor placed a hand under her son's chin as she make eye contact wit him, "The important thing is you'll be." she said before enclosing the small scroll in her palm then suddenly it disappears out of thin air.

The sudden angst in the air was interrupted by the voice of the boy that had given them grief since Neverland. "No, he won't." he sneered.

"He has the-" Hook tried to warn the rest but they were all frozen in place by Peter Pan's magic

"...curse? That I do," his smirk widened.

-0-

"Hello papa," Gold said in his eerie tone as the once young Peter Pan became Malcolm, Rumplestiltskin's father once the magic dissipates after the dark one stabbed the Neverland boy at the back by the dark one's dagger, wherein the dagger went through and pierced Rumple himself.

Scared and in shaking voice, Malcolm talked, almost begging, "Rumple please, stop this. Remove the dagger, we can start over..." he smiled which almost look sincere, "... we can have a happy ending,"

"Oh but I'm a villain, and villains don't get happy endings." he then twist the dagger further, and then Malcolm stops resisting. He place a kiss on his father's cheek before a golden light engulf the two and soon they vanished out of existence.

-0-

The green smoke is fast approaching and the Citizens of Storybrooke had no choice but to ran towards the townline where it was farther from the raging curse of Peter Pan.

"It's not too late... we can still stop it right, Regina?" everyone turned their focus on the woman.

"Yes..." she was looking at the smoke, she doesn't remember her curse to move this fast when she cast it. "Yes."

"So what's the price? Gold said there is a price, what is _our_ price?" Emma asked a bit panic. The smoke is getting closer.

Regina eyed the group, "It's not our price. It's _mine_."

Worried, the sheriff stepped in front of the ex mayor, "What are you talking about?"

The brunette mother tried to look at anything but the savior as she gathers herself to explain, "It's what I felt when... when I first held it. I have to say goodbye to the thing I love the most," then she raised her eyes and looked at the other woman's green orbs _goodbye Emma_... but hurriedly shift her focus on Henry who was at the back with Neal.

Emma looked at the boy too who was intuitive enough to come forward. But she did saw the look in the other woman's eyes and she was sure she heard a soft goodbye coming from her - as to how, she can't explain, but it was clear and it was in Regina's voice. _No not now... you can't... I'm not... I'm not letting you say goodbye dammit! "Henry?" she was about to say 'No don't let me go' but instead her mouth defied her. Yeah it is Henry_ but she's sure it's not all about him!

"I can never see him again," but her eyes were also on Emma as if she was also saying 'I can never see you again.' she continued, "I have no choice. I have to undo what I started."

"You mean the curse that brought us to Storybrooke?" Snow asked as she and David stepped close to the Swan-Mills trio.

She looked at the other brunette, "...that created Storybrooke, yes. It doesn't belong here..." Everything else that Regina needs to say was halted as she saw the green smoke coming faster than expected. She hurriedly took the scroll in her hand and turned to Emma and Henry, "You must go now!" she said pushing Emma hard towards her bug which was conveniently parked at the middle of the road a few centimeters from the town line.

"Regina what the..."

"You have to go, drive away from here as fast as you can and take Henry with you," she said as she hurried the two inside the car, "When I destroy this scroll we will all come back to Enchanted forest, except Henry. He doesn't belong there..."

"He'll be alone?"

"Mom! I'm not leaving you again!"

"I understand Henry, but there is no other choice." She looked at Emma, "When that smoke hits you, you will be transported with us Emma and we both agree that it has to be Henry before everything else..."

"What about you?" Emma's lower lips wobbled

"I will be with them, they need me." she smiled at her son then to the blonde she said, "Emma, when the curse washes over us it will send us all back, nothing will be left behind including your memories... Storybrooke will no longer exist, it won't ever have existed so these last years will be gone from both your memories and we'll go back to being just stories again."

"It's unfair," the tears began falling, "What will happen to us?"

"I don't know..."

"That doesn't sound like much of a happy ending."

"It's not but I can give you one..."

"Regina!" Snow screamed as the curse had gotten closer

"Drive now Emma, get out!"

"Regina..." Emma didn't finish what she's about to say as Regina turned and hurriedly open the scroll, tear it which caused a purple colored magic to come out of the small parchment. Emma went in the car, checked Henry who was already at the passenger side, seat belt on and crying, no Regina, I won't let fate dictate me and our son's life... we will remember.

There was a loud crackling sound of magic taking effect as she drove the car out of the town, her rare bumper was still behind the town line when the curse hit and a strong pressure drove the car to turn tail.

Her last thought was of Regina and how she had failed in protecting their son before blackness engulfed her.

TBC


	2. In the beginning

Did I say I have no Beta last time? I'm quite confident though that the gist of each chapter isn't that hard to grasp despite the appalling grammar, lol. And reminder: Crackish take on season 1 so it is bound to have one or two or everyone to act OOC.

 **OUAT: Return of the Comeback**

 _part 2: In the beginning..._

[Bus going to Boston]

The boy awoke with a jerk causing a large hard bound book to drop on the bus floor. An old lady took pity on the seemingly confused child and lean in to pick up the book and handed it back to the boy with a kind smile,

"What is this book?"

The boy, Henry looked at the old lady in bewilderment and then his eyes roamed, "Whoa... where am I?"

The grey streaked haired woman eyed the boy in worry, "Are you okay boy? Are you traveling on your own?"

"Travel... alone...but Emma-" he frantically looked around to not find his blonde mother, "No, where is... mom..." and everything that had happened in the last two years hit him like a train on full speed, "Where am I?!" he said loudly and urgently this time,

"Why you're on a bus to South Boston, so you are alone?"

"No..." which seemed to be accepted as a reply by the woman, but actually it was him mumbling his disbelief. In remembrance of a memory that had happened years ago, he started rummaging in his bag and he gasp in surprise when he found...

"Mary Margaret... Snow's credit card-" and that's when he looked onto the bus window which reflected his blurry image, but he still could picture out his look clearly, "I think I am still dreaming... this must be a nightmare," he said slapping his face then grimacing from the sting.

-0-

[Storybrooke, 108 Mifflin]

Regina's aware had surfaced, and despite her eyes still close she felt this heavy feeling on her chest, as if there is something bad that's going to happen to Henry - she stopped that train of thought. She had sent Henry away with Emma to where ever they may go to escape the curse and she have faith in Emma making sure their son is safe. Then the piercing pain followed at the remembrance of the price she paid to get the people she once hated to safety and back to Enchanted Forest. _This is my penance for every evil I did, I cannot resent them... I made this choice, for once I have a choice and make it!_

Her eyes immediately opened at the frantic banging of the door, the same kind of banging back when the curse broke and the mob of Storybrooke citizen tried to knock down her door. Which brings her focus to present. She sit on her bed and her eyes widened as she was met by the look of her room... no it wasn't her room in the Enchanted Forest, this is her room at the mansion in Mifflin Street, Storybrooke... but...

She hurriedly stood up and faced her whole body mirror and she thought her eyes bugged out of its socket when she saw her short hair, the gray silk pajamas with her insignia embroidered on its front pocket... _No this can't be, the vision showed me we are to go back to Enchanted Forest and... how the hell did this come about?_

Her musing was cut short by the continued knocking getting louder.

"Oh for heaven's sake get a grip!" Regina shouted as she hurried down but not before she took a robe and wore it to at least face the wrath of who ever they are in her porch (which she knew must be the whole town) a little bit decently. She came to her front door and opened it in anger... "What?!" she asked irate.

"Regina!" Snow, as usual as she suspect, wearing her Mary Margaret look

"Am I to call you Miss Blanchard or will Snow suffice?" she said in her usual condescending tone which caused the other brunette to roll her eyes.

"I thought you said we are returning to Enchanted Forest?" Mary asked

"Snow it is then," the "now Mayor" side stepped to let the woman and her cohorts - which includes: Ruby, Granny, the dwarves, The Blue fairy, Whale, Archie , and to her surprise Tinker Bell - inside. _Of course, another problem in town and everyone come knocking at my door for my blood, this never gets old!_ "One," she started as she followed the group who seemed to be heading to her kitchen, "If we are getting into a fight, my kitchen is not the place, we could have stayed on my porch-"

"As if you'll let the rest of Storybrooke see you in your sleep wear, Regina." Tink said smirking,

She scoffed at her odd friend, "Second, if you think I know what happened or if I tricked you all, then think again, I myself was shocked waking up here instead of in Enchanted Forest.

"You're the one who gets the vision!" Whale screamed, "If I didn't know better, you decide to keep us out of loop so can go ahead with your plan in returning us to the time where the curse hadn't been broken!" He was seething, a little more and he could be foaming in the mouth but Regina remained calm (exteriorly), "And you just sent the savior away! You were so convincing with that I'll give you your happy ending shit!"

That one caused a minute reaction on the brunette which was noticed only by two people, Snow and Tinker Bell.

"If you don't shut the fuck up Frankenstein, I'll shove my fist down your throat until I can see my knuckles from your ass!" Tink shouted back

"Stop it Whale," Snow seconded when it seemed the fake doctor was about to reply to The fairy's threat. "I doubt Regina would want to keep Henry away from her if that was her plan," then she turned her attention back to the mayor.

"Thank you," Regina mumbled and nodded indiscreetly to the other woman.

"But what if Whale got a point?" Ruby asked

"If Regina wants us trapped in her curse again, why do we have all our memories? The curse doesn't work like that." Mother Superior/Blue Fairy argued this time which caused Regina to raise one brow in surprise, _may light never cease the day_.

"I saw myself on the mirror and yes, I do believe we are transported back in time..."

"Which is impossible, I know some mumbo jumbo about magic and I know there are two things magic can't do, re animate the dead and time travel!" Grumpy said in his usual grumpy voice as he looked at Doc for confirmation which the other dwarf gave by nodding his greying head.

"True that's why this baffles me, how did we end up back here... and if we are really back in the days before the curse broke, when in that timeline are we?" Regina asked.

"Where's Henry?" Mary Margaret asked as if theres was a lightbulb flashing in her head.

"Good thinking!" Regina eyed second brunette in the kitchen and the two hurriedly ran towards the second floor of the mansion.

"And maybe while we wait I can cook up something here..." Granny said as she looked into the mayor's refrigerator, "Ugh, I'm going to die in here... theres nothing here but plants! No real food!"

"You better not be snooping around the Evil Queen's-"

"For fuck's sake Blue Regina isn't the Evil Queen anymore! Drop it already!"

"Alright you have a point Green, but will you please stop using those crude words in my presence?"

Tink rolled her eyes, "There's a reason why I didn't agree to move in the convent Blue."

"We should just order pizza! I'll take care of the booze!"

"Your the man!" Ruby high fived Grumpy

"Is isn't a party Red, Grumpy, we are here to find out what's happening." As usual Archie the voice of reason.

"If the mother superior hadn't complain why should you, you're a shrink not a priest!" Grumpy said smirking.

Archie shrugged his shoulders, "okay, I'm not the one who is going to be murdered any way if you pursue that thought.

You could hear a pin drop from the sudden silence that engulf the group and that's how they were found by Regina and Snow upon their return which caused the two women to raise their brows.

"What happened?" Regina asked and Snow nodded as second in motion but no one dared answer, "Alright, I think we know what exact time we are now,"

"You do?" Ruby,

"Today is the day Henry went off to get Emma."

Each eyed one another, "That's good right?" Grumpy

"Well I hope so, since we all have our memories intact I assume Emma have hers intact too."

"Yeah, thats good, that's good." Ruby and the others nodded in agreement.

"So Emma just have to kiss Henry again and the curse breaks right? I don't think we need another cursed apple turnover..." Whale said not in the least worried of the his words on the mayor.

Regina grinned, "Oh what do you know, you might find an apple turnover in your future Victor." and the grin widened at the doctor's sudden pallor. "Which reminds me of my third point," everyone looked at her, "If we are reliving the time from before the curse is broken, then-" she looked at Tinker Bell, "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be part of this curse," another sweep of the area, "And before, by this time I was already frantic and I had Graham here to help me locate Henry..."

"Oh..." everyone said as if the idea only occurred to them just now.

"Oh? So you all what? Came to your senses and decided to march here the first chance you got before inspecting the whole town?" everyone nodded, "And you all wonder why I want to kill all of you?"

"Regina that's not helping," Archie said in her most calm voice.

"Well at least now you all have an idea... why don't we break this gathering and round up everybody to see who is here and who is not? Yes magic cannot re animate the dead but, we traveled back in time it could be possible the dead are still alive at this moment in time."

"Belle must still be in the ward..." Ruby said frowning,

"Yes go get her, if we all have our memories, then Rose knows she shouldn't be there, and Red," The taller brunette looked at the mayor, "will you check if Sidney is in there too?"

"Of course Madam Mayor."

"Now everyone, go, let's meet at the town hall with everyone for the head count." and you Mary Margaret, "Try finding David and see if you could kiss him awake this time, will you? If ever Graham isn't here, and since Emma is not going to arrive until later this evening, we need an impromptu Sheriff."

Snow smiled, "I knew it,"

"What?"

"We idiots are growing on you!"

The laughter was unexpected, but since they all have their memories intact, the curse isn't going to take long to be broken. They just need Emma in town to kiss Henry, and Henry is already out there to get his Emma back.

Just like before, the breaking of the curse lies on the boy's shoulder, but unlike before, the whole town is behind his back... even his mother.

-0-

"Uh... can I help you?"

"Emma!"

The blonde woman in a tight, stained, red dress drew her brows together as she eyed the little boy in front of her, "Hi? Ah..." she looked behind her, "If you want some snack you got to share my cup cake with me boy..."

"Boy?!" Henry's voice went several notches up, "I'm Henry! I'm your son... don't you remember?!" and then suddenly he knows what's happening, "No this can't be happening," he said pushing past the blonde woman, then going directly to her kitchen to get a bottle of orange juice which he chugged down straight from the bottle,

"Whoa! Wait there kid..."

"Yeah you always call me that and I know mom get irritated at it a lot of times, but when did my mom doesn't get irritated by you?"

"Alright wait here," The woman, Emma said as she hurriedly went inside her bathroom. A few minutes later she went out, now composed than before.

"Come on Emma let's go back home!"

"Okay Kid stop this or I'm calling the cops."

"I'll tell them you kidnapped me," he said and winced because it was an odd kind of dejavu... actually it was like he is in a continuous loop of dejavu featuring his life from before the curse was broken

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birthmother?"

"Well..."

"Nope you're not going to do that," Emma leaned in so she's directly along the boy's line of sight, "You're pretty good, but here's the thing-"

"Yes, yes you have superpower and you can tell when anyone is lying." here Henry grinned at the shock face his birthmother get.

"How..."

"Okay let me be direct then, I runaway from home to find you. I stole my teacher's credit card and I am sure my mom is frantic at home worrying about me, and knowing you, you're not going to let me go back to Maine alone at this time of the day."

"What... wait, wait did you just said Maine?"

"And I know you have good hearing, so what is it Emma? Because I'm not staying here one more hour, I need to be with my mom."

Silence, "Alright, let me get change and I'll drive you to Maine... where in Maine exactly?"

"Storybrooke,"

Emma laughed, "You know kid, I may not have a PhD in Geography but I know there is no town by that name in Maine, so if you want me to get on with this, you got to tell me the truth."

Henry sighed and rolled his eyes, "Did your lie detector Ping inside your head?" he waited for Emma to shake her head no, "Then it's either I'm telling the truth or I'm a good lier, so you better choose now because I'm out of here once my one hour is up."

Emma tried hard not to curse loudly so she kept all those words inside her head. If Henry is really her son, then he sure as hell one of the most difficult child ever and thats to say she had met every difficult child in the foster system, "Alright lets get you to Storybrooke then."

The smile that crept on the kid's face warmed the blonde woman's heart.

-0-

"Alright meeting is in session so please everyone calm down," Archie said over the microphone as every citizen seemed to have a question and decided to open their mouth at the same time.

"We can't start Archie, Regina isn't here yet." Snow said. she was sitting beside David who was sitting at the center of the stage. Charming agreed with a nod.

Then as if they were all transported further back in time, the double door of the town hall meeting room opened with a bang, and behind the door was no other than the Mayor of Storybrooke, Regina, "Sorry I'm late," she said in her Evil Queen voice which actually stilled everyone even the three citizens on the stage. "For god sakes, I'm not cursing anyone but... it does it job isn't it? Ready to listen to your monarchs now?"

Snow sighed, "Next time you want to help with the silence committee, try making a new move."

"But this is very effective." she replied as she walked up the stage and gently push Archie out of the podium, "Good evening Citizens of Storybrooke," she knew someone will voice out a complain so she raise one hand and that stopped an impending slew of words from Victor Frankenstein. "I know what everyone's curious about right now," she said looking back at Snow and Charming, "Rest assured that I am with you this time to wanting this curse to break, as the intention of the counter curse I cast was to bring us all back to Enchanted Forest, but alas this happened instead. We are doing roll call of everyone in town that's why we call this meeting." she looked at Archie who nods and Regina marched back and sat on Snow's side.

"We made a list and had them sign beside their names. So far the people missing are the following..." a solemn expression crept on his face, "Mr. Gold," he said looking up to see Belle who was not crying at the moment but her eyes says otherwise. "Baelfire, The Lost Boy Felix, of course Emma Swan, Henry Mills and Captain Hook."

Regina coughed, "And the Captain's boat?"

Archie paled, "Missing from the docks,"

"You think your mother may have been alive and once again waiting in the Enchanted Forest?"

The mayor's expression dimmed "If Gold was not re animated, what more if it's my mother? I doubt she's back," she sighed, "I should probably check my mausoleum to see if her body is still there."

"And if not?"

"We got an advantage, and besides its not as if we're going to proceed as before."

"About that your majesty," Blue stood and bowed her head which was accepted by Regina, "None of us knew the law of time traveling, I'm not sure if the mere presence of the savior and her simply kissing Henry would break the curse."

"What do you mean?" David asked this time frowning,

"All I'm saying is that when Emma broke the curse the first time, she had to dig deeper into her emotion because Henry was about to die and we all know magic is emotion, so randomly kissing Henry might not work this time."

Regina stood angrily, "What are you insinuating? That I put my own son in a sleeping curse for her magic to do its work? There's no way that's going to happen!" that sounded more hysterical than her usual so Snow stood up.

"Maybe there are other true loves kiss..."

"Not to sound rude your majesty," Blue eyed the teacher, "You kissed David back from his coma but the curse is still intact." she looked around, "Cinderella? Abigail?" both women looked down, "This curse was made for Emma to break, true love kiss from the savior will break it again."

"Henry is not going under sleeping curse!" Regina shouted.

"Then we'll have to think of something else. There is always another way." Snow said, optimism brightening the room once more.

-0-

[Somewhere in EF]

The pirate woke up and hurriedly stood as he found himself on familiar land. "The damn Queen actually did it, we are back in Enchanted..." and it dawned on him, "Regina?" he turned around, "DAVID!" he screamed and thats when he knew something is not right. He was with the rest of the group so where are they? grumbling he walked forward thinking the caravan probably went to a secluded shelter and forgot about him, the rest maybe but David will not.

He had walked about a kilometer before he was flung back after hitting an invisible barrier, "Now way... no... the curse had broken, Cora's shield can't be up anymore..."

That reminds him, if Cora's barrier is here doesn't that mean she is alive?

"No bloody carcass way..."

-0-

[New York]

Neal was grinning when he woke and find himself in New York, his papa probably did something right this time for him and made sure he gets taken to New York where he can actually look for Emma and Henry, and then they are going to be a family and they will forget everything in Storybrooke.

His grin widened at the frantic knocking at his door, "Emma must have find me!" he giggled and hurriedly open the door. His grin dropped at what he saw behind his door.

" That's him," the woman, blonde with grey eyes said in anger, "Swindler!"

It was too late for him to get out of the situation... maybe when Emma finds him, she'll bail him out. If not, Henry would make sure of it.

-0-

"Okay Kid, I believe you now, I saw the sign. How about an address,"

"108 Mifflin street,"

Emma frowned at the almost angry retort of the child. He had been quiet the entire ride, even when she offer to buy food. She tried to make small conversation, even asked about this large book he brought with him. When she asked him what it is, he just shrugged and said it doesn't matter, she's not going to believe him anyway and that almost made her lost her temper. Good thing she trained hard in keeping her ire in check as a bail bond person.

She just can't shake the feeling though that something important is happening, that her son is hiding something from her but what? She can't tell. The kid hadn't lied to her from the moment they met, or he really is a good liar.

Henry gave the direction and soon they found themselves in front of a big mansion. "Whoa, you live here? " Henry didn't answer instead he hurriedly opened the passenger door and jumped out, leaving the big book on the seat and ran towards his mother who had run out of the house, a bright smile on her face.

"Mom!" he hugged her

"Oh I missed you little prince," she looked up and found Emma walking slowly towards the house. She smiled beatifically at the blonde woman.

Then David went out and grinned at the boy, Henry frowned and looked at her mother "Graham?" Regina looked down at Henry and shook her head. So Henry shrugged his shoulders and looked at his grandfather, "David, you're a..."

This made the two citizen frown, a silent question on their faces and Henry shook his head in the negative.

Regina's smile dropped replaced by sadness and then she spoke...

"Hi,"

TBC


	3. Moment of Truth

**OUAT: Return of the Comeback**

 _Part 3: Moment of Truth_

"Hi."

The vision of Emma Swan actually without memories of the last year squeezes the heart of the mayor. They were so sure that the savior will have an intact memory just like the rest of the people in town... besides, it seems their son have his memories of everything, seeing the sad, devastated look on his face upon his arrival, and the silent, yet clear warning from him when he called his grandfather David.

Regina wasn't sure at first if the two people who had mean so much to her do remember like the rest of them, but Henry came to her running and he hugged her tight as if they have been parted for long, so unlike the first time this happened. Henry was angry and outright disrespectful of her, and that relieved her of actually reliving the nightmare of being scorned by her son once again. So if Henry remembers, then his mother must remember too right? They were both at the same place at time Pan's curse was counteracted by hers, but the exasperated, bewildered look in the blonde's face tells her everything she needed to know.

Emma Swan doesn't remember.

 _So now what?_ She thought as she stepped closer to the blonde, _am I supposed to recreate the events before? Can I even remember the words I said to Emma? Argh... Should me saying things differently alters what will happen in this time line? Should I not change the time line events? Argh Rumple you bastard, you left me with this problem all alone!_

 _Okay... I think I did remember what I did or said at this exact point in time, I cannot possibly forget this, but then after?_

 _Wing it Regina... wing it! The_ inner voice cheers.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted? She forced a smile towards the blonde which was returned in that adorably, shy way Emma Swan did back then... which is actually today... _Argh!_

"Do you have anything stronger?" At Emma's words, Regina actually laughed. She turned and lead the blonde into the mansion.

"Not that it's my business, but I think you should just stick with the best apple cider you will ever taste, for tonight." The brunette said, her back still on the blonde so she had no idea when the blonde actually winced.

"Actually my day is really long, and I was thinking of having some strong shots before ah... your son came at my door."

Regina lifted her head in shock, the first time Emma came, she means the "real" first time the blonde woman came to her life, all she did was instill in her hard head that Henry _was_ her son, and now that she had made peace with the thought of sharing Henry with her who, like her son captured her heart, hearing Emma pertains to Henry as 'hers' seemed wrong in every angle.

The silence probably get through the blonde and she continued, "Look, I know I am in the wrong here. I do not wish to intrude in your family. I have signed a closed adoption and I will honor it. I will not take Henry away from you... I mean, yes it was nice to see him but I do not wish to break your-"

Regina turned to face the blonde, "You are his birth mother,"

Emma raised one brow, "Yes? And as you know I gave up that right when I signed him for adoption, and I honor my word."

"He runaway to find you..."

"And that's why my day became longer, I have to bring him back to you."

In hindsight, if she had done things differently the first time, she could have probably driven Emma Swan away from this town. But a second chance is a second chance. Having her full memory could be a blessing or a curse depending on how this goes.

"Stay,"

Emma's jaw dropped, "I think I really need that strong drink," then she sighed, "What do you even mean by me staying?"

The mayor did not answer at first, she walked further into the house and into her study, sure that the blonde was following. She prepared two glasses of something a bit stronger than her cider, then she offered the glass and sat at her favorite couch. She crossed her legs and pulled her wine glass close to her nose as she inhale the aroma of the alcoholic beverage, "It is obvious Henry wants to be near you, she had gone into lengths just to get to you. Why would he plan such a complicated task to get you if he doesn't?"

Emma frowned. Her power didn't ping, this woman really did want her to stay but she had been burned by familiar nice gestures before, so truly, there must be a catch. She hasn't heard of parents who had gotten a close adoption and be welcoming to their adoptive child's birth parents like this woman.

"You are his mother..."

"You've already said that Miss Swan, and as I said, you are his birth mother." Regina sighed, _I guess its time to use some of those acting lessons I learned from my mother_ she thought, and the idea of her dead mother had increased the weight on her chest. "If he was able to do this, what assurance could I have that he won't do this again? Him running away to another house in my own town makes me worry my brains out, if he decide he wanted to see you again and say go to Boston again on his own, it will kill me Miss Swan."

The blonde looked the brunette intently, "I understand, but I have a life in Boston that I cannot just upend," She drank the glass of wine in one gulp and put the empty glass on the marble top beside her, "If its any help, I talked to the kid and he seemed worried about you, he actually gave me an ultimatum to take him back or he'd go home himself. So I really doubt he'd runaway from home again."

The thought of Henry worried about her had lifted some of the heaviness on her chest. Her son loves her and right now, that's the important thing. The curse being active again means even if Emma wants to get out, she won't be able to. So she stood and stepped close to the blonde, "Very well, it seems I cannot entice you to stay, I like to thank you for bringing Henry home safe, and be careful on your way."

Emma smiled and nodded, "Thank you... and I appreciate the welcome. I am glad Henry had found you as his family. You know... I gave him up because..."

"You want to give your son his best chance," Regina supplied causing the bright smile on Emma's face.

"And you were his best chance,"

"Goodbye then Miss Swan, let me walk you out front."

"Yes, Goodbye Miss..."

"That would be Madam Mayor for you," the brunette smiled. The thrill she got every time Emma calls her that from before resurfaced.

"Oh wow... he is the mayor's kid huh?" They were already in the foyer and when her green eyes looked up, she met her son's eyes that was so like her in color, and so like the woman in front of her in intensity. "Maybe I could come visit again sometime kid, be good to your mom okay?"

Henry didn't answer, he was frowning at her but she still manage to give him a sincere smile that veils her sincere apology. Then she turned and leave, as fast as possible because she cannot feel that constricting feeling again the first time when she hands her son away for good.

She cannot.

-0-

As soon as the blonde woman left, David and Henry went down and stood beside the mayor.

"Why did you let her leave mom? She should be here to break the curse." Henry said pouting.

Regina smiled and smoothed her son's hair, then she looked at David, "I think you'd be need by the town sign.

David raised one brow, "Why?"

She smirked, "The first time?" she wait for David to nod, "Well let us say no matter how your daughter try to act tough, _she_ doesn't take her alcohol well and she had a rendezvous with the town sign that landed her in jail."

David smile, "The curse?" He watched as Regina nodded.

"And since Graham doesn't exist, you as the interim sheriff should be there to facilitate that." She sighed, "I'm not sure if changing the events of this time line will affect the events that had happened before, we all are blind to what this new curse entails, so for now if she does hit the sign, lock her up."

"And me?" Henry asked smiling. He now remembers, no one leaves out of Storybrooke and since Emma is already in, she can't go out.

"You will now go to bed after a short shower, then tomorrow after a very early meeting with the town council, you will fetch your grandmother and bail the sheriff out."

The boy grinned, "We should make this into operation..."

"Unless I am opening someone's chest to get their heart out, I'll leave the naming to you." Regina fondly told her son who hugged her tight.

"I think I'm odd, but I am glad this happened instead of what is supposed to happen." Henry's voice seemed sad.

"You want the curse back?" David asked, he was watching mother and son moment and he is convinced, Regina did make good of raising Henry, and his action when his daughter and wife left for Enchanted Forest in the woman's behest now seemed cruel. Something he was sure he will have to atone for.

"No," he said shaking his head, "But I'd rather have the curse back and be with mom than not seeing her ever again." He looked up, "I'm sorry mom, for everything I said... I was a jerk and..."

"You might have hurt me Henry, but I did hurt you too and even if you didn't apologize, know that I will forgive you every time."

"I love you mom,"

"I love you my little prince,"

"I know," he smiled sheepishly, "And for a while I forgot about it, you think being idiot is in the blood?"

"Hey!" David argued feigning offense, but there were unshed tears in his eyes, and it sparkles with joy.

"Now I know I may have say those things about your grandparents and mother a lot, but I am the evil queen and that's expected of me but you..."

"You're not the evil queen, you're my mom."

"Alright before I fail to stop my tears from falling I better go and rescue your mother from the town sign... or the town sign from your mother... whatever." here Henry laughed and David, in the town Sheriff uniform said his goodbyes and heads out.

"Now, shower, toothbrush then bed young man. We have busy day tomorrow."

Henry tiptoed and put a kiss on his mother's cheek before he scamper off to his room to do as his mom says, but not after hearing her shout "Henry no running on the stairs and take your shoes with you!"

-0-

[Next day, too early in the morning]

Granny's diner was closed which was unusual. That is because the council which mostly comprised of Snow, David, Red, Granny, Grumpy, Blue and Archie decided a common place for meeting is good, plus everyone can order in as they wait for the rest to arrive. Now the meeting will also include Regina and Tinkerbell because the green fairy doesn't want the brunette mayor to by herself in this meeting. Ever the protective guardian...

So when the clock strike 7 everyone had arrived and the meeting started, of course with report of Regina's encounter with Emma.

"So what are we going to do, she doesn't remember and she doesn't want to stay!" Grumpy was the first to react.

"Calm down dwarf, you might have forgotten but my curse do not let anyone inside to go out, so Emma cannot go even if she wants to."

"But she had magic..." Red said worried.

"Which is not going to help because right now, there is no magic." The mayor said as she raised her hand to summon a fire ball. The action caused the other except Tink, Granny and Snow to duck. "Oh please! I'm just demonstrating! Will you all calm down?" As they all returned to their seats, she continue, "Her staying is already taken cared of," she said looking at David who smiled.

"What did you do?" Snow asked skeptically.

"I just fetched our daughter after she hits the town sign on her own, then puts her in jail."

"In jail? David!"

"Snow," Regina called and the other return their attention on her, "I wanted her to be brought to the inn, but last time, Emma was brought by Graham to jail for destroying city property, and this is why I called for this meeting again."

"What do you mean?" Blue asked.

"Like you I am blind as to the effect of this curse repeating, luckily for us, we remember. Now my question is," she looked at the nun, "Should we do everything as we did before or are we to wing this and just go with the flow?"

Everyone eyed each other and Granny broke the silence, "That's a valid question. I never heard of anything like this before, so I am also interested in knowing because I tell you, if we have to do everything as we did before, then I might need help in remembering."

Blue nodded, "I cannot believe I'm saying this, but in this case having Rumple is a big help."

"And I can't believe myself agreeing with you mother superior." Grumpy said frowning.

"This is a dark curse and I myself have not much knowledge about it."

"To be safe, in my opinion, we do what we did before." Red said getting nods from everyone. "I don't suppose we are also to say the same things?"

"Exactly my point too Miss Lucas."

"I doubt we have to, I mean we all have our memories intact..." Snow said unsure.

"I mean us saying the same thing to Emma, but not with everyone else?" Red cleared

"Oh... has anyone made transcriptions of what we said before?" Archie asked, his forehead creased. "Besides, now that we all are in the same page wanting this curse to break, events will surely change. One example, there will be no Henry eating poisoned apple, right?" he looked at Regina apologetically which the brunette understood,

"Okay I get it. One, for me, I wasn't here before so that point technically doesn't apply to me. Everything I say here will be new. As for the rest, I'm sure fate will work in mysterious way so you can all wing it and not worry of saying anything verbatim."

"Alright," Regina sighed.

"I have a suggestion though," Archie said and he got everyone's attention, "As we said, verbally we could deviate, but the events... maybe we could do this meeting once or twice every week as we collate the series of events that we remember from before and compare, so we can actually... I don't know, set up the stage so to say for Emma?"

Regina smiled and eyed Snow and David, "I think that is a bright idea, we might have to change somethings for us so that it remains the same for Emma."

"Yes, like for example her staying?" Snow said.

"The first two days of her stay I and Snow can probably tell you now, since this already her second day – almost - "

"Oh yeah, I clearly recall the first time I met her."

"So how did you made her stay?" Granny asked no one in particular.

"Just being my evil self for one," Regina rolled her eyes which caused the others to clear their throats. "And of course Henry's insistence I am evil and that..." the memories hurts that's for sure.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was David, "That was then, this is now. We all know you're not a bad mother to Henry and that you haven't been the evil queen for long, even before this curse broke the first time." he said smiling and was seconded by Snow, Tink and Ruby Lucas nodding.

"Thank you," she smiled sadly, "Anyway, Henry had already changed that event last night when he returned with Emma and with me and David surprise, the event had changed drastically."

"So we make Henry play as if he believes you are the evil queen again." Tink said. "It's just acting, its not as if its true."

Snow nodded, "He doesn't have to play the 'my mom is evil and just pretends to love' line Regina, besides, I doubt he'd want to do that to you again."

Regina recalled last night and she beamed, "Indeed, I doubt he'd want that... but if he start talking to Emma about the curse, about how I am the Evil Queen..."

"She might stay to see for herself... just like last time." Archie finished.

"So where's the boy?' Grumpy asked.

"With Kathryn, she's bringing him here to get Snow so they can go to the jail and bail her out." Regina said, a plan formed in her head. "He could start ranting about it, I think he did not discuss the curse and the book to her on their way because I remember last time, she told me about Henry having this idea everyone from his book are fairy tale characters, and this time she didn't and Henry was a little off with her."

"Alright," Snow smile, "On our way, I can maybe talk to Henry about this, he likes doing operations so it might help us this time."

"Yes I guess you are better equipped telling him that, and instruct him what he can or cannot say?" Regina said with one brow raised.

"Of course," Snow said, "We'll meet again before the day is over if everyone's fine with that..."

"So long as its not here again, I am!" Granny said frowning, "This close door meeting is bad for business."

"We can meet at my office in town hall after work hours then," Regina said, "I'll prepare a transcript of what transpired between me and Emma during her first week here."

"Alright," David said standing, "I better get to the sheriff's office before Snow and Henry comes."

"Yes do that," the mayor said and turn her attention to the rest. "The rest of us should start our day and Miss Lucas, if you could try to talk to people who had contact with Emma before and..."

"Tell them to keep events as is... I think aside from Ashley who were 28 years pregnant before, the others were still the same?" Ruby said grinning.

"That yes... we will have to think something about that."

"Are we dismissed?" Grumpy said in his usual brash way.

"Yes dwarf you are, and the rest too. We reconvene later in my office."

And they all left which relieved the people waiting outside Granny's diner.

 **TBC**


End file.
